1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a toss game and, more particularly, to a portable bean bag toss game assembly for providing amusing recreational activity.
2. Prior Art
Bean bag toss games are well known in the prior art wherein opponents attempt to position a number of bean bags within a target. Toys and games of the prior art have included varying target-type games in an effort to position a projectile relative to a target. One example sets forth a spherical type game device wherein the projectile is preferably shaped as a sphere wherein it (the projectile) may be assembled into two more complementary parts during a trajectory to challenge players associated with the game.
Another example sets forth a plurality of trapezoidally shaped sections assembled to provide a basket type for association with ball-type projectiles. In yet another example the game utilizes a disk-shaped projectile directed towards a scoring platform including a plurality of surfaces upon which the projectile may come to rest wherein the plurality of surfaces of the projectile and positioning on the scoring platform determines scoring of the game.
There is also an example that sets forth a toy ball wherein the interior thereof may be pivotally opened to include various items therein whereupon striking a surface of the ball disengages the latch to open the ball.
The portability of all these examples however, is very limited, confining the game play to one specific area. As is well known, children tend not to like being confined to one area while they are at play.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable bean bag toss game assembly that overcomes the above-noted shortcomings.